choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Aisha Bhatt
Aisha, a character in the ''Bachelorette Party'' series, is one of your best friends from college and one of your love interests. She is first seen in Chapter 1. Appearance Aisha has tanned skin, brown eyes, and short black hair. In present day, her hair has a few purple streaks. She wears a black leather jacket and a silver top, combined with a black choker and a necklace. Personality If you decide to purchase the premium Panda Princess outfits in Chapter 8, her choice of costume mirrors her personality: the Princess Riot Grrrl Panda. Chapters [[:Category:Bachelorette Party|'Series']]/[[Bachelorette Party|'Book']]: Bachelorette Party * Chapter 1: Let The Games Begin... * Chapter 2: You Can Win It Back * Chapter 3: Watch My Hands... * Chapter 4: Double Down * Chapter 5: New Player at the Table * Chapter 6: Raising the Stakes * Chapter 7: High Roller * Chapter 8: Running a Con * Chapter 9: That's Game... * Chapter 10: Eighty-Sixed * Chapter 11: Deal Me Out * Chapter 12: Going Bust * Chapter 13: On a Run... * Chapter 14: Call in Your Chips * Chapter 15: Give 'em a Show! Relationships Your Character You are one of Aisha's best friends from college. She is happy when you tell her that you broke up with Kyle because she thinks Kyle was never good enough for you. Aisha never liked Kyle since the first time she met him/her. Courtney Van Ness Diana Diana is one of her friends from college. Aisha is terrified of Diana's Destroyer persona. Gallery Other Looks Aisha Pink Dress Full View.jpg|Full View of Pink Dress Aisha Pink Dress.jpg|Pink Dress Aisha Blue Dress.jpg|Blue Dress Aisha Formal.jpg|Formal Outfit Aisha Formal Full.jpg|Full View of Formal Outfit Aisha Casual Full.jpg|Full View of Casual Outfit Aisha Panda Costume.jpg|Panda Costume Aisha Panda Costume Full.jpg|Full View of Panda Costume Aisha Lingerie.jpg|Lingerie Aisha Lingerie Full.jpg|Full View of Lingerie Aisha Doomsday Fest.jpg|Doomsday Fest Outfit Aisha Doomsday Fest Full.jpg|Full View of Doomsday Fest Outfit Aisha Showgirl.jpg|Showgirl Outfit Aisha Showgirl Full.jpg|Full View of Showgirl Outfit Aisha Blue Dress Full.png|Full View of Blue Dress Miscellaneous BP Sneak Peek 2.jpg|Featured in Sneak Peek with MC BP Sneak Peek 4.jpg|Featured in Sneak Peek with Diana and Courtney Bachelorette Party Official.png|Aisha on the cover BP Crew.jpg|Courtney, Diana and Aisha in Chapter 13 Trivia * Aisha is shown on the cover of Bachelorette Party. * She shares the same surname as Professor Bhatt from It Lives In The Woods. * In a flashback scene of Chapter 1, it is mentioned that she finally found the courage for her transition. Which means that she is the second transgender Choices character, the first being Andy Kang from It Lives In The Woods. * Her age is revealed to be 28 if you ask if she is secretly a spy. She also has extensive martial arts training. * In Chapter 3, Diana says Aisha's Hogwarts house is Slytherin. * In a premium scene in Chapter 6, you find out that she once delivered a case from Priya Lacroix to The Baron. * In Chapter 8, she reveals that she is Finn Wildfire's cousin. * In Chapter 10, it is revealed that she is a double blackbelt in Kung-Fu. * In Chapter 11, she mentions that she drives a 1995 Corolla. * In Chapter 15, if you complete the checklists, it is revealed she has opened a self defense school for women. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Bachelorette Party' Characters Category:LGBT Category:Love Interests Category:Playable Characters